Street Down!
by Shiro no echi
Summary: Di dunia modern ini semua orang ingin menunjukan kekuatan mereka dengan bertarung di arena bebas yang dilihat jutaan penonton di seluruh dunia.. Inilah Takken Versi Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : Gaje, Typo, ooc, Mainstream, Romance, Humor, Oc, cerita abal-abal, dll.

Entah tiba2 muncul ide ini setelah lihat film kemarin.. kepikiran terus akhirnya ku buat cerita saja.. terinspirasi dari Takken...

Enjoy...

Chapter 01

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai kuning sebahu berjalan dengan langkah pelan menyusuri jalanan kota Konoha, pemuda itu berhenti setelah sampai di depan rumah minimalis di pingiran kota. pemuda itu mengambil sesuatu di kantung nya. setelah ketemu apa yang dia cari.. ia membuka pintu rumah nya dan masuk.

" ..aku pulang.."

" horeee..Nii-san.. sudah pulang "

Seorang bocah bersurai hitam berusia sebelas tahun terlihat senang melihat kakak nya sudah pulang dari tempat kerja nya.

" Nii-san... Nii-san.. coba lihat ini.. hebat! "

Pemuda itu ikut mendekati adik nya yang duduk di sofa kecil sambil melihat Tv. adik nya terlihat senang sekali dengan sebuah acara yang memperlihatkan ajang bela diri bebas.. atau yang di kenal dengan nama Takken.

" Konohamaru.. apa kau sudah makan?.."

" hehe ..belum ..Nii-san .."

" kalau begitu tunggu ..sebentar Nii-san ganti baju dulu.. setelah itu Nii-san buatkan makanan untukmu.."

Konohamaru menganguk paham tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari televisi, Pemuda itu beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. pemuda itu menganti baju karyawan nya dengan baju rumahan, kaos oblong dan celana hitam panjang. ohh iya nama pemuda itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto atau yang biasa di pangil Naruto.

-Naruto pov-

Hai namaku Uzumaki Naruto atau kalian bisa memangilku Naruto, dan yang tadi itu adalah adiku Konohamaru. sebenarnya bukan adik kandung tapi aku mengangapnya adiku sendiri,

Kakek dari Konohamaru merawatku sejak masih kecil, dan saat usia Konohamaru empat tahun kakek nya mengalami kecelakan lalulintas dan tewas di tempat, aku sangat sedih kehilangan sosok kakek yang sangat baik dan penyayang sepertinya, sejak saat itu aku berjanji akan membalas jasanya dengan merawat cucu nya dan membesarkan nya. seperti dia membesarkanku.

Konohamaru sangat suka sekali dengan Takken. Takken adalah sebuah ajang bela diri bebas ..yang terkenal di kota ini. banyak orang yang berlomba lomba mengikuti Takken untuk menjadi terkenal dan aku salah satunya ..tapi itu dulu empat tahun yang lalu saat usiaku masih lima belas tahun. aku hanya memenangkan satu Tournamen saja setelah itu aku berhenti dan fokus merawat adiku.

Sepertinya sampai disini dulu perkenalan ku dan asal kalian tau aku tidak suka kekerasan. dulu itu aku terpaksa untuk mendapatkan uang dan membayar hutang kakek pada bank.

-Naruto pov end-

Naruto keluar dari kamar nya dan menuju kearah dapur untuk membuatkan makanan untuk adik kecilnya.

.

.

 **Skip time**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah makan malam adiknya langsung tidur di kamarnya. rumah itu kecil dan hanya memiliki satu kamar. dapur kecil dan ruang tamu minimalis. jadi Naruto tidur seranjang dengan adik nya.

Naruto selesai mencuci piringnya. ia menuju ruang depan dan membuka kulkas nya. Naruto menghela nafas melihat persediaan makanan nya kosong. Naruto berfikir apa uang nya masih cukup untuk membeli persedian makanan... sampai bulan depan saat gaji nya sudah cair.

Naruto menutup pintu kulkas nya. ia mengambil jaket hitam yang tegantung di pintu masuk dan mengenakan nya. Naruto membuka pintu dan keluar dari rumah nya.

Naruto berjalan dijalanan malam kota Konoha. jarak supermartket dari rumahnya lumayan jauh. dan untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto menghela nafas lagi, kenapa dia bisa lupa tidak ambil jalan memutar.

Terlihat di hadapan Naruto banyak anak muda yang party. dan tempat karaoke malam yang ramai dengan kupu-kupu malam yang cantik cantik sekali. Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya di jalanan yang ramai ini.

Ketika Naruto berjalan. banyak para kupu-kupu malam yang melihatnya dengan padangan lapar dan mengoda, ya bisa di bilang Naruto memiliki paras yang tampan... yang mampu memikat gadis manapun di usianya yang sudah matang sebilan belas tahun.

 **Plak!**

" gadis sialan... kalau kerja yang benar!.. lihat baju pacarku yang mahal terkena tupahan kopi ..."

Naruto menghentikan langkah nya saat di depan nya terlihat banyak kerumunan orang. karena penasaran Naruto berdesakan dengan kerumunan itu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. terlihat di hadapan nya seorang gadis yang menangis saat surai indah nya di jambak seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipi nya.

" hiks ..hiks.. maaf.. aku tidak sengaja.. hiks lagian Hyuga-san ..hiks tadi menabraku.."

" tampar saja dia Kiba-kun lihat ..baju kesayangan ku ..basah.."

" sesuai kenginan mu.. Hinata-chan .."

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya menungu rasa sakit yang akan kembali ia rasakan. tapi setelah dua menit berlalu rasa sakit itu tidak juga ia rasakan. gadis itu memberanikan membuka matanya perlahan, dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda besurai kuning yang menahan tamparan tangan kiba yang hampir mengenai pipi nya.

Sontak hal itu juga mengejutkan semua orang yang menyaksikan nya. Naruto melepaskan tangan kiba dengan kasar.

" dia sudah minta maaf.. dan kau masih saja memukul nya.."

Ucap Naruto. Naruto melepaskan jaket nya dan menutupi tubuh gadis itu. hal itu membuat sang gadis memerah malu, sedangkan gadis bernama Hinata itu terlihat tidak suka melihat perhatian yang di berikan Naruto pada gadis itu.

" tcih.. sok jadi pahlawan huh... "

Kiba mencoba memukul Naruto. dan dengan gerakan santai Naruto menghindari pukulan Kiba. Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangan Kiba dan memelintirnya.

" Arghhh ..sialan.. serang dia! "

Lima anak buah dari kiba mengepung Naruto dari berbagai arah. Naruto hanya menghela nafas sebentar. rasanya ia memang harus berkelahi dengan mereka. satu dari lima orang itu berusaha menendang Naruto.

 **Duak!**

" uhhg! "

Satu pukulan dari Naruto berhasil mengenai perut pria itu. pria itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri setelah terkena pukulan Natuto tepat di ulu hatinya. sontak hal itu mengejutkan semua nya bahkan Kiba sendiri terkejut dengan kemampuan lawanya.

" ada lagi? ..."

Ucap Naruto santai. selama setengah tahun ia menjadi petarung Takken jadi tidak heran pukulan nya masih kuat seperti empat tahun yang lalu. lima anak buah dari Kiba lari kocar kacir. melihat lawan nya yang seperti monster.

" kalian pengecut.. kuhabisi dia dengan tangan ku sendiri.. "

Kiba bergerak cepat ingin menendang Naruto, dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menghindar kesamping, Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan menendang wajah Kiba.

 **Duak!**

Kiba oleng kesamping kerena kuatnya tendangan Naruto. Naruto menyiapkan pukulan nya, pukulan Naruto tepat mengenai pipi Kiba. Kiba oleng lagi dan terjatuh, Naruto melompat bersedia melakukan gerakan adalan nya, Naruto bersalto kebelakang denga gerakan indah memukau semua orang yang melihatnya.

 **Duak!**

" Uhgg .."

Dua kaki Naruto mendarat dengan indah menghantam perut Kiba, Kiba merasakan perutnya sangat sakit di hantam gerakan andalan Naruto. Naruto bersalto lagi kebelakang, sekarang terlihatlah Kiba di hadapanya yang merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

Naruto hanya menatap datar Kiba. Naruto berjalan melewati kerumunan orang yang dengan gerakan cepat menghindari Naruto dan memberinya pintu keluar tanpa berdesakan lagi.

" Hi-hinata-chan.. t-tolong aku ..pangilkan ambulan..uhgg "

" heh.. pangil saja sendiri kiba dan mulai sekarang kita putus... jangan dekati aku lagi ...lemah! "

Ucap Hinata. setelah itu ia mengambil tas nya dan pergi meingalkan Kiba yang merintih kesakitan. kerumuan orang pun membubarkan diri tidak memperdulikan Kiba.

" uhuk!.. t-tunggu saja pembalasnku p-pirang ...sialan! "

Ucap Kiba dan setelah berapa menit mobil ambulan datang dan membawa nya. Kiba seharusnya berterimakasih pada gadis yang dia tampar tadi yang memangilkan ambulan untuk nya.

Di sebuah kamar gadis tadi masih memakai dan menciumi jaket Naruto. sambil berteriak kegirangan membayangkan dengan berani nya Naruto menyelamatkan nya. menurutnya sudah seperti kisah dongeng putri dan pangeran saja.

Tok! tok!

" Shion-chan ..masih banyak pelangan...jadi cepatlah keluar dan bantu aku "

" Iya iya.. sabar Sara-chan.. sebentar aku akan keluar..."

Teriak gadis yang bernama Shion itu dari dalam kamarnya. Shion melepaskan jaket Naruto, ia melipatnya dan menaruhnya di dalam lemari pakaian nya. Shion berkaca dan merias wajah nya, setelah selesai merias ia keluar untuk memulai bekerja kembali bersama sahabat baik nya Sara.

.

.

 **Skip time**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya di rumah Naruto seperti biasa suara televisi terdengar. siapa lagi kalau bukan Konohamaru yang tidak mau ketingalan acara faforitnya yaitu Takken.

" woaah.. kalahkan dia Kushina-nee.. ya ..ya Horeeee! "

' pemenangnya adalah Kushina Uzumaki! '

Konohamaru kegirangan di depan televisi nya, dia sangat senang salah satu idolanya menang pertandingan antar pro. Konohamaru ingin sekali meminta tanda tangan dari semua idola nya. karena itu ia menabung untuk menonton pertandingan Takken secara nyata di bangku penonton nanti.

' Kushina-san apa rahasia mu..? '

' tidak ada ..hanya saja jadilah kuat untuk mencapai apa yang kau mau Dattebane! '

Konohamaru berbinar melihat dan mendengar kata2 dari idola nya di layar televisi nya. Konohamaru meganguk mengerti ia juga akan menjadi kuat untuk mencapai impian nya menjadi petarung Takken profesional sama seperti semua idola nya.

" Konohamaru ...cepat bersiap ..atau kau akan terlambat masuk sekolah.."

Konohamaru terkejut dengan suara kakak nya di bekakang nya. tanpa banyak berfikir ia langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi, ia takut kakak nya akan menghancurkan tv lagi seperti tahun lalu. saat dia bilang nanti maka tv nya akan hancur saat dia pulang dari sekolah.

Naruto menyesap kopi buatan nya sambil melihat wawancara seorang petarung Takken pro di layar kaca televisi nya. jujur Naruto tidak ingin adik nya menjadi seorang petarung Takken. tapi mau bagaimana lagi adik nya sangat keras kepala kalau di bilangin.

Naruto mengalihkan padangan nya kearah pintu. sepertinya dia lupa sesuatu tapi apa? ..Naruto berfikir mencoba mengingat apa yang terlupakan oleh nya... Naruto menyesap secangkir kopi nya sambil mengingat.

"brrffff... jaket kuu! "

Naruto menyemburkan cairan kopi yang sudah sampai di tengorokan dia bisa lupa dengan jaket nya semalam.. mana kreditan jaket itu belum lunas lagi dan sudah ia hilangkan, lebih tepat nya sok keren memberikan jaket nya yang belum lunas pada gadis itu.

" apa yang harus kulakukan.. aku tidak tau siapa nama gadis yang semalam... hmm.. nanti malam aku akan mencoba mencarinya...siapa tau ketemu.."

Ucap Naruto meyakinkan dirinya bisa menemukan gadis yang semalam itu, sayang sekali jaket nya yang belum lunas di berikan dengan percuma dan itulah kelemahan Naruto yang selalu lupa akan sesuatu dan perbuatan nya... Naruto kembali menyesap secangkir kopi nya sambil melihat acara tadi.

' Lee-san tunjukan gaya B*kong mu '

" brfffff.. LEE! "

Kembali Naruto menyemburkan cairan kopi nya yang sudah sampai di tengorokannya. dengan cepat Naruto mengambil remot dan mematikan tv nya. untung saja ia tidak melihat gaya Lee tadi. ya Naruto kenal Lee empat tahun yang lalu.. Lee adalah sahabatnya lebih tepatnya sudah Naruto angap seperti soudara nya.

Naruto melihat isi cangkirnya yang kosong. baru saja menyesap sedikit sudah di kejutkan dengan dua hal yang membuatnya gagal menikmati kopi buatanya sendiri dan ketika Naruto ingin membuatnya lagi...

" Nii-san aku sudah selesai ..ayo berangkat..cepat "

Naruto menghela nafas, mungkin pagi ini dia harus keluar uang untuk menikmati kopi di restoran dekat tempat kerja nya. Naruto menganguk ia dan adiknya keluar rumah untuk mengantar Konohamaru dan sekalian pergi ke tempat kerja nya.

.

.

 **-Change scane-**

Tidak sampai jam setengah delapan Naruto sudah sampai di tempat kerja nya. Naruto berkerja di restoran pizza sebagai juru antar tepat waktu dan Naruto selalu menjadi favorit para order yang kebanyakan wanita... tentu saja dalam hal ini wajah nya sangat berguna untuk melancarkan kerjaan nya.

Kring! kring!

" Pizza prize.. ada yg bisa kami bantu? "

' umm i-iya ..ano umm.. aku pesan pizza ..keju satu ..um minuman bersoda nya ..d-dua.. di antar ke alamat ini 2*5* '

" baiklah pesanan ada akan segera kami antar...terimaksih sudah order di pizza prize.. "

' i-ya..'

tut! tut!

" NARUTOOO ADA PESANAN! "

" iya Jii-san sebentar! "

Jawab Naruto dari gudang. restoran itu hanya hanya di urus dua orang saja. Naruto dan Jiraiya sang pemilik restoran Pizza prize. tidak heran mereka kerepotan mengurus banyak hal. bukanya Jiraiya tidak mau memperkejakan karyawan lain tapi restoran ini memang hanya membutuhkan satu karyawan pengantar saja dan soal memasak itu bagian nya. terkadang Naruto juga ikut ambil bagian memasak pizza dan yang lain nya.

" ingat Naruto ..kali ini kau harus nengantarkanya dengan benar.. ke alamat ini 2*5* "

" iya Jii-san tenang saja... "

Jiraiya memberikan bingkisan pesanan tadi pada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dan berjalan keluar dari resto. Naruto berjalan di tempat palkiran minimalis yg ada di depan resto untuk mengambil motor nya. setelah Naruto sampai ia memasukan orderan kedalam kotak yang ada di belakang jok motor nya lebih tepatnya motor karyawan pizza prize. Naruto memakai helm nya.

Naruto menaiki motor nya. ia memanasi mesin motor nya. setelah dirasa cukup Naruto memacu motor nya menuju alamat yang sudah di beritau Jiraya.

Naruto memacu motor nya dengan kecepaan sedang di jalan raya yang padat akan kendaraan berbagi jenis mulai dari mobil bis motor hingga becak#plak)

Naruto berhenti saat lampu merah dan tepat di samping nya ada sebuah mobil pribadi berwarna hitam dengan bagian samping kaca nya yang terbuka, Naruto tidak sengaja melihat kesamping nya, ia tidak berkedip melihat seorang gadis di kursi belakang yang sedang sibuk menyisir rambut nya.

Gadis itu menyibakan rambut panjang nya dan terlihatlah wajah nya yang sangat cantik bagikan boneka, Naruto terpesona meihat kecantikan gadis itu sampai ia tidak sadar lampu sudah hijau dan mobil gadis itu juga sudah jalan jauh darinya.

pep! pep!

" woii ..tengik cepat jalan! "

Naruto tersadar dari imajinasi nya. terlihat di belakang Naruto rusuh kemacetan panjang. Naruto langsung memacu motornya lagi dengan kecatan lumayan gila.

.

.

 **-Change scane-**

Di tempat yang tidak di ketahui oleh siapapun terbangun sebuah laboratory dengan banyak tabung berisi cairan hijau dan alat2 khusus untuk percobaan penelitian.

Terlihat di sebuah ruangan seseorang sedang melakukan uji coba penelitian nya pada tubuh manusia. dia menyuntikan beberapa cairan aneh kedalam tubuh seorang pemuda yang berbaring dengan selang infus di tangan nya.

" khu khu.. dengan ini kau tidak akan terkalahkan lagi..Sai-kun .."

Pemuda bernama Sai itu perlahan membuka matanya. otot di seluruh tubuh nya meningkat melewati batasan normal. dan tulang nya mengeras seperti baja akibat suntikan cairan aneh dari seorang ilmuan gila yang bernama Orochimaru atau biasa di pangil .

" hebat.. dengan ini aku bisa membalas dan menghancurkan Kitsune! "

" khu khu..bukan cuma Kitsune-kun saja.. kau juga bisa mengakahkan semua petarung top Takken.. termasuk Uchiha Sasuke.."

Sai tersenyum sadis ia bangun dari ranjangnya dan mencabut selang infus yang menempel di tangan nya dengan kasar.

Kitsune atau Naruto yang mengenakan topeng rubah adalah orang yang sangat di benci Sai. karena saat final empat tahun yang lalu ia di kalahkan Kitsune dan Kitsune juga membuat kedua tulang lenganya patah akibat perkelahian sengit mereka yang akhirnya di menangkan oleh Kitsune atau Naruto.

Kalah dari Kitsune bukan masalah untuk nya. tapi gara2 Kitsune dia gagal mendapatkan uang untuk biaya operasi kakak nya. hingga sang kakak menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, itulah yang membuat Sai sangat membenci Kitsune.

" terimakasih.. dan bisakah anda kembali menjadi menejerku? "

" khu khu.. aku ingin Sai-kun tapi ..,masih banyak pekerjaan.. jadi Danzo mungkin tepat menjadi menejermu "

Ucap Orochimaru. dan masuklah seseorang berpakian toxedo dengan penutup mata seperti bajak laut yang menutupi mata kanan nya.

" Danzo-sama? "

Ucap Sai terkejut melihat mantan bos nya dulu saat dia masih menjadi seorang gangster jalanan yang kejam.

" Sai.. apa kau siap? misi selanjutnya adalah menjuarai ..Tournamen Takken yang akan di adakan dua bulan lagi.."

" di mengerti Danzo-sama.."

" bagus.. tapi sebelum itu aku.. ingin meihat ..kemampuanmu Sai.. "

Sai menganguk mengerti ia berjalan pelan kearah tembok di rungan itu. Sai mengambil ancang2 ia mengengam telapak tangan nya dengan kuat.

 **Brak!**

Sai menghantamkan tinju nya kearah tembok yang terbuat dari beton itu. seketika tembok itu berlubang dan akhirnya runtuh akibat full power hataman dari Sai.

" Dr. Orochi kau memang hebat.. bisa menciptakan monster sepertinya.."

" khu khu.. terimakasih pujian nya Danzo.. tapi bukan aku yang menciptakan monster itu.. tapi dirinya sendirilah yang ingin menjadi monster "

Ucap Orachinaru, selanjutnya keduanya tertawa pelan melihat Sai yang dengan brutal menghancurkan setiap tembok beton di ruangan itu.

.

.

 **-Change scane-**

Mata Naruto hampir tak berkedip melihat rumah seperti istana tidak jauh di hadapan nya. Naruto mengambil sesuatu di kantong celananya. memang benar apa yang tertulis di kertas itu ini alamat nya. Naruto mendekat ke pos satpam yang ada di pingir gerbang.

" permisi ..apa benar ini alamat 2*5*? "

" ohh.. iya benar ini alamatnya.. ada yang bisa saya bantu? "

" saya hanya ingin mengantarkan pesanan ...pizza dari pizza prize ..bisakah anda membukakan gerbang nya? "

" ahh kebetulan jadi.. kau yang di tunggu Hime-sama.. kesini sebentar "

Naruto bingung di tunggu? apa maksudnya? bukankah odernya tidak janji jam berapa harus datang tepat waktu atau kakek nya yang lupa bilang kalau orderan ini termasuk part time.. kalau telat berarti dia tidak akan di bayar!

" ayo cepat kesini! ..Hime-sama sudah menunggu "

" eeh? "

Naruto yang sedang bergulat dengan fikiran nya di kejutkan, oleh satpam tadi yang menariknya masuk kedalam pos.

Setelah beberapa menit Naruto keluar di dampingi satpam tadi, penampilan Naruto berubah dia tidak memakai baju karyawan nya lagi tapi mengenakan setelan toxedo hitam dengan dasi kupu2.

" apa maksudnya ini? kenapa aku harus memakai pakaian ini? "

" sudah cepat sana masuk! Hime-sama sudah menunggu mu "

Naruto menghela nafas ia menurut apa yang di katakan satpam itu. mungkin ini semacam peraturan yang ada disini... kalau memasuki rumah yang sangat kaya harus berpakaian bagus itu menurut Naruto. Naruto mengambil bingkisan nya dan berjalan memasuki halaman rumah yang sangat luas itu.

Akhirnya Naruto sampai di depan pintu yang besar dan mewah, ketika Naruto ingin mengetuk nya ia mendengar suara gaduh seperti orang yang bertengkar di dalam rumah itu. beberapa saat kemudian pintu besar di hadapan nya di buka dengan kasar oleh seorang gadis.

Naruto dan gadis itu terdiam, keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain. tunggu? Naruto ingat ini gadis yang berada di mobil hitam itu yang dia temui beberapa jam yang lalu.

Naruto di buat terkejut saat tiba2 gadis itu menangis dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Naruto tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam situasi seperti ini.

" hiks ..kumohon ..tolong aku.."

Gadis itu menangis sambil mengeratkan pelukanya di tubuh Naruto. Naruto hanya diam ia tidak paham apa yang sedang terjadi. sesaat kemudian gadis itu sudah tenang dan melepaskan pekukanya. Naruto melihat wanita dan laki2 paruh baya yang ia asumsikan orang tua gadis ini mendekati dirinya dan gadis ini.

" bagaimanapun juga kau harus tetap ..menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke.. " ucap ayah dari gadis itu.

" dengarkan kata Tou-san mu putriku..ini demi kebaikan keluarga ini... juga sayang " timpal ibu dari gadis itu.

"Tidak... aku tidak mau! aku sudah punya pilihanku sendiri ...yaitu dia! "

Ucap gadis itu sambil menunjuk Naruto, ayah dan ibu dari gadis itu melihat kearah Naruto, entah kenapa Naruto punya firasat tidak enak, ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini dan lagian ia cuma pengantar Pizza saja.

 **To Be Continue..**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : Gaje, Typo, occ, Mainstream, Humor, Romance, oc, cerita abal-abal, dll.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy..

Chapter 02

Sore harinya terlilat Naruto berjalan dengan langkah gontai menyusuri jalanan Konoha, hari ini terasa gila untuk nya, rasanya Naruto menyesal mengantar pesanan ke alamat itu. tidak terasa Naruto sudah sampai di depan rumah nya. Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, Naruto membuka pintu dan memasuki rumah nya.

" aku.. pulang .."

" horee Nii-san sudah pulang ..."

Teriak senang Konohamaru melihat kakak nya sudah pulang dari tempat kerjanya. tapi kakak nya terlihat tidak hidup? apa mungkin hanya perasaan Konohamaru saja atau memang kakaknya terlihat tidak hidup!

" Nii-san ..Nii-san coba lihat ini.."

" jangan ..sekarang Konohamaru.. kalau kau lapar ..buat makanan sendiri ya ..."

Ucap Naruto lesu. Naruto berjalan melewati Konohamaru menuju kamar nya. Naruto mengunci pintu kamarnya setalah itu dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang lumayan empuk itu. Naruto masih memikirkan kejadian tadi siang yang membuatnya seperti sekarang ini lesu dan tidak bersemangat.

 **Flasback on.**

Sekarang Naruto sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang sangat empuk dan terlihat mahal, tidak lupa kedua orang tua gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Kyuubi itu seperti memelototi nya.

" a-ano..bisa- "

" Diam! "

Naruto langsung diam saat ayah dari Kyuubi membentaknya, gadis yang bernama Kyuubi itu juga duduk di samping ibunya, mereka semua melihat kearahnya dan itu membuat Naruto tidak nyaman, apalagi ayah dari Kyuubi itu melihatnya dengan pandangan seolah olah menelanjanginya sampai bugil.

" siapa namamu? .."

" Na-Naruto U-zumaki "

" dengar Naruto.. kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur ..tapi tidak perlu pakai suara.. kau hanya perlu menganguk dan mengeleng ..kau mengerti bocah? "

" aku meng- "

" sudah ku bilang tidak perlu pakai suara.."

Naruto dengan cepat menganguk paham ucapan dari ayah Kyuubi. mimpi apa dia semalam sampai bertemu dengan orang seperti ayah Kyuubi ini.

" pertama ..apa putriku cantik? "

Naruto menganguk cepat. memang wajah Kyuubi sangatlah cantik bagaikan boneka. sedangkan Kyuubi memerah malu Naruto mengakuinya cantik.

" kedua ...apa kau menyukai putriku? "

" tungu apa mak- "

" jawab saja cepat bocah..! "

Naruto menganguk cepat. wajah Kyuubi tambah memerah malu ternyata Naruto juga menyukainya, sedangkan ayah Kyuubi tersenyum sesaat melihat jawaban bocah di hadapanya nya ini.

" ketiga ..apa kau mau menikahi putriku? "

Naruto menganguk cepat, setelah beberapa menit otak Naruto mencerna ucapan dari ayah Kyuubi tadi. tunggu? rasanya agak aneh tapi apa? beberapa menit kemudian Naruto langsung melotot setelah tau apa maksud dari ucapan ayah Kyuubi tadi yaitu MENIKAH! apa mereka gila! dia kesini hanya ingin mengantarkan pesanan Pizza saja bukan untuk menikah.

" tu-tunggu a-anda sa-salah pa- "

" Diam! ... sudah di putuskan kau boleh menikahi putriku saat kau berhasil mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke di final nanti... "

Rahang Naruto menganga lebar matanya juga melotot. ini gila untuknya bapak dari Kyuubi itu menyuruhnya ikut Tournamen Takken lagi. bahkan Naruto tidak mengenal siapa Kyuubi itu, dia hanya bertemu dua kali ini saja dan sudah di suruh menikahi nya! rasanya setengah nyawa Naruto melayang entah kemana ia terlalu terkejut dan syok secara bersamaan.

 **Flasback off.**

Setelah kejadian itu Naruto di paksa kencan dengan Kyuubi hampir seharian sampai ia di marahi Jiraiya karena di anggap bolos kerja dan gajinya terancam di potong bulan depan. kalau tau seperti ini jadinya Naruto tidak mau mengantarkan pesanan itu. karena faktor kelelahan Naruto akhirnya tertidur dan mulai menjelajahi alam mimpinya.

.

 **Skip time.**

 **.**

Naruto terbangun entah berapa lama dia tidur, Naruto melihat langit lewat jendela di kamarnya ternyata sudah larut malam. Naruto lupa dengan Konohamaru apa dia sudah makan? dimana dia tidur kalau pintu kamarnya ia kunci. Naruto bergegas bangun dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Rahang Naruto melebar saat melihat apa yang ada di depan nya saat ini. terlihat di depanya ada Konohamaru yang sedang menonton acara kesukaan nya Takken. tapi bukan itu yang membuat Naruto menganga, masalahnya ada pada tv nya, seingat Naruto tv nya kecil tapi ini kenapa jadi besar seperti bioskop kecil.

Bukan hanya itu saja di sekeliling nya juga ada barang2 baru seperti kulkasnya yang tadinya pintu satu menjadi pintu dua, juga di lantai banyak mainan mobil2 lan robot2 tan dan masih banyak lagi mainan mahal. tidak lupa ada tabung mmorpg game online yang memunkinkan siapapun masuk kedunia fantasi game online. dan Naruto tau alat itu harganya selangit.

" Ko-Ko-Konoha-maru.."

" ahh Nii-san sudah bangun .."

Konohamaru melihat kearah kakak nya dengan wajah berbinar senang, Naruto yang melihat wajah senang adiknya entah kenapa ia juga ikut senang tapi masalahnya..

" Konohamaru ..jawab dengan jujur dapat dari mana semua barang2 ini? ..kau tidak mencurinya kan? "

" tantu saja tidak mencuri Nii-san.. tadi sore ada Nee-chan cantik yang memberikan semua ini ..."

" Nee-chan cantik? apa kau tau siapa nama nya Konohamaru? "

" entah dia tidak memberitahu nama nya Nii-san "

Naruto berfikir siapa yang di maksud oleh Konohamaru ini. Nee-chan cantik? berarti dia seorang gadis, seingat Naruto dia tidak punya teman perempuan, Naruto mencoba mengingat nya apa mungkin yang di maksud Konohamaru itu..

" Konohanaru apa dia bersurai merah? dan.. mengenakan kalung liontin cristal? "

" woahh Nii-chan peramal.. yup benar seperti itu ciri2 ..Nee-chan cantik "

Pipi Naruto serasa di tampar dua kali. benar dugaan nya bahwa itu Kyuubi, tapi untuk apa Kyuubi memberikan semua ini padanya, Naruto melihat kearah adiknya yang senang dengan semua mainan nya. hati Naruto menghangat melihat Konohamaru dengan antusias nya bermain sambil menonoton acara Takken.

Naruto mungkin mulai menyukai Kyuubi, ia sudah berjanji akan menyukai gadis manapun yang bisa membuat adiknya bahagia. dan Kyuubi sudah mendapatkan ruang di hati Naruto.

Naruto berjalan kearah kamar mandi nya, ia membasuh mukanya dan kembali kekamarnya untuk ganti baju seperti biasa. Naruto keluar dengan baju hitam lengan panjang dan sebuah celana jins.

" Konohamaru.. Nii-san akan keluar sebentar ..kau jangan tidur terlalu malam mengerti dan kunci pintu rumah ...tidak perlu hawatir Nii-san bawa cadangan nya "

" iya mengerti Nii-san.. "

Naruto berjalan kearah pintu dan keluar dari rumahnya. Naruto berjalan menyusuri pingiran jalanan malam kota Konoha yang terlilah masih ramai kendaraan yang lewat.

Naruto sampai di tempat kemarin dan terlihat seperti biasa banyak anak muda yang party dan tempat karaoke yang ramai dengan kupu kupu malam. Naruto yakin tempat ini di penuhi anak orang kaya semua, karena banyak mobil dan motor sport terpalkir sembarangan di pingiran jalan.

" kita bertemu lagi pirang.. sialan! "

Naruto melihat kearah samping nya, dan yang dia lihat adalah pemuda bodoh yang kamarin dia hajar hingga masuk rumah sakit. Naruto memandang datar Kiba.

" apa kau masih mau kuhajar lagi? "

" ahaha.. kau yang akan di hajar pirang sialan! "

Ucap Kiba. Kiba menekan sebuah tombol di ponsel nya. tidak lama kemudian muncul sebuah helikopter di atas mereka, semua orang yang melihat itu terkejut dengan kedatangan helikopter itu, pintu bagian belakang heli terbuka dan terlihat seseorang yang melompat turun.

 **Brak!**

Tanah langsung retak ketika orang itu mendarat tepat di hadapan Naruto. kini terlihat di hadapan Naruto orang besar berotot, mungkin besarnya tiga kali lipat dari tubuh Naruto. Naruto memandang datar orang itu dia sama sekali tidak takut atau gentar melihat badanya yang super besar dan berotot itu.

" hahaha ...pirang sialan kau akan di hajar oleh Giant .."

Giant adalah seorang pemain pro Takken Tournamen, dia pernah menjuarai beberapa kali Tournamen dan hampir seluruh lawanya mengalami patah tulang saat melawan nya.

Terlihat banyak drone berterbangan di langit malam dengan kamera mereka. di langit langit kota Konoha mucul layar besar yang menampilkan gambar Giant dan Naruto. bukan hanya Konoha saja siaran ini live jadi di tonton jutaan orang di televisi.

 **[Street Takken Begins]**

 **[The Champion Giant vs Another man?]**

 **[Ronde one]**

Naruto menghela nafas mungkin ia memang harus berkelahi lagi. Naruto berlari kearah Giant dan memukul ulu hatinya.

 **Duak!**

Naruto melotot tidak percaya pukulanya tidak berasa sama sekali. Naruto mencoba terus memukul dan menendang tubuh Giant. tapi bagaikan memukul besi tangan dan pergelangan kaki Naruto memar! Naruto melompat dan mencoba menendang kepala Giant. Giant dengan cepat menangkap pergelangan kaki Naruto dan membanting nya.

 **Brak!**

Tubuh Naruto terasa remuk di banting dengan kuat oleh Giant. Giant melemparkan tubuh Naruto. Naruto masih bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan mendarat sempurna tidak jauh di hadapan Giant. Naruto memegang dadanya yang sakit akibat benturan keras tadi.

Giant mulai berlari hingga tanah bergetar karenanya. Giant mencoba memukul Naruto, Naruto menghindari nya kesamping, tapi kaki kanan Giant bergerak dengan cepat menendang tubuh Naruto dengan kekuatan monster nya!

 **Duak!**

Naruto terpental dan terseret di tanah karena kuatnya tendangan Giant. tidak berhenti di situ Giant berlari dan menginjak tubuh Naruto di tanah. tubuh Naruto serasa di hantam puluhan ton besi berat. rasanya sangat sakit di injak Giant yang berbadan monster itu.

Giant mencekik Naruto dan mengangkatnya tinggi2. Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga ingin melepaskan cekikkan Giant pada lehernya.

 **Duak! Duak!**

Giant dengan brutal terus menghantam perut Naruto dengan tangan satunya lagi, Naruto memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya tulang rusuk nya seakan remuk terus di hantam oleh Giant.

Di sisi lain Konohamaru yang melihat siaran langsung itu melotot melihat kakak nya di cekik dan di hajar dengan brutal oleh Giant.

" Nii-san ..Nii-saaan! ..."

Konohamaru berlari kearah pintu dan keluar. Konohamaru berlari di jalanan Konoha dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir, sambil terus memangil mangil kakaknya ia tidak mau kehilangan kakak nya tidak mau.

Di sebuah kamar hotel bintang lima terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya sambil melihat laptop nya dengan pandangan kagum.

" Kyuu-chan coba lihat ini ..wow! "

" memang ada apa sih? "

Kyuubi mendekat dan ikut berbaring melihat laptop sahabatnya, sedetik kemudian mata Kyuubi melotot melihat tayangan live Street Takken, yang memperlihatkan Naruto yang sedang di cekik dan di hajar seseorang berbandan monster.

" Naruto-kun! "

" are? kau mengenalnya Kyuu-chan? "

Kyuubi tidak menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya. ia dengan cepat berjalan keluar kamar, Kyuubi melangkah menuju kearah lif pribadinya. ia ingin cepat2 ketempat itu, hatinya sangat sakit melihat orang yang dia sukai di hajar sampai seperti itu.

Kembali ketempat pertarungan Naruto vs Giant, Giant melemparkan tubuh tak berdaya Naruto dengan sangat kuat, tubuh Naruto terlempar dan membentur tanah beberapa kali. tubuh Naruto benar2 sekarat, tulang rusuknya terasa sudah remuk di hantam Giant bertubi tubi.

Kiba tertawa senang melihat Naruto sekarat, dia puas sekali sudah membalas perbuatan Naruto padanya. tidak sia2 dia menyewa Giant dengan mahal, hasil nya sunguh sangat memuaskan untuknya.

Naruto dengan padangan lemah melihat Giant yang mendekat kearahnya. tubuh Naruto benar2 tidak bisa di gerakan lagi, apa dia akan mati disini? yang Naruto cemaskan cuma satu yaitu bagaimana nasib adiknya kalau ia mati? Naruto tidak ingin Konohamaru menjadi gelandangan seperti dirinya dulu.

" HENTIKAN! JANGAN SAKITI NII-SAN! LAGI .."

" Ko..noha..maru "

Konohamaru berlari dan berdiri merentangkan tangannya di hadapan Giant. Konohamaru ingin melindungi kakaknya apapun yang terjadi. Naruto berusaha bangkit tapi tidak bisa tubuhnya terlalu sakit.

" Giant.. selesaikan tugasmu! "

Ucap Kiba. Giant yang mendengar itu melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati bocah kecil di hadapanya ini.

" Ko..noha.. maru.. La..rii "

" hehe.. Nii-chan aku selalu menyayangimu .."

 **Duak!**

 **Brak!**

Giant menampar Konohamaru hingga membuat tubuh kecil Konohamaru terpental dan menghantam tembok hingga jebol. Naruto yang melihat itu melotot, emosinya benar2 menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga tidak terkontrol. melihat adik kesayangan nya di hajar ..di hajar!

" Arrrrggggg! "

Naruto berteriak marah memilukan. lengan kiri Naruto berasap perlahan lahan darah segar mengalir keluar membentuk sebuah tato di lengan kirinya. (bentuk tato nya seperti Jin kazama).

Entah bagaimana Naruto mempunyai energi yang besar yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Naruto perlahan bangkit dan memandang Giant dengan niat membunuhnya yang kuat.

" Arrgg! **Mati** "

 **Duak!**

Naruto tiba2 berada di belakang Giant dan menghantam kepalanya hingga membuat tubuh besar Giant jatuh dan terserat di tanah, tidak berhenti di situ saja Naruto menginjak injak tubuh Giant dengan brutal. Naruto menginjak lengan kanan Giant yang tadi di gunakan untuk memukul Konohamaru.

 **Crak!**

" Arrgggg ...Arrrgg! "

Giant berteriak kesakitan saat tulang lengan kananya remuk di injak Naruto. baru pertama kali dia merasakan tulangnya di patahkan. karena selama ini dia yang mematahkan tulang2 lawanya.

 **Duak!**

Naruto dengan kuat menendang tubuh besar Giant hingga membuatnya terseret dan berguling di tanah. tidak berhenti di situ saja. Naruto melompat dan bersalto kebelakang dengan indah memukau para penonton yang melihatnya.

 **Duak!**

 **Crak!**

" Arrrgg! "

Kaki Naruto mendarat dengan indah menghantam tulang rusuk Giant dan mebuatnya remuk. inilah gerakan adalan mematikan milik Kitsune atau Naruto. Naruto bersalto kebelakang lagi. Naruto melihat tubuh Giant yang tak sadarkan diri dengan padangan datar.

 **[K.O.]**

 **[Another man? Win!]**

Seluruh televisi dan layar besar di langit menayangkan wajah Naruto sebagai pemenangnya. sontak hal itu membuat para penonton di seluruh dunia kagum pada Naruto yang bisa mengalahkan campion seperti Giant.

Naruto melihat Kiba dengan pandangan menusuk. hal itu membuat Kiba berkeringat dingin dan akhirnya lari kocar kacir menjauhi Naruto. Naruto tidak memperdulikan Kiba lagi. ia segera berlari kearah Konohamaru tadi.

Naruto menangis melihat tubuh adiknya mengelurakan darah. dengan cepat Naruto mengangkat tubuh Konohamaru dengan hati2 dan membawanya kerumah sakit terdekat.

.

 **Skip time.**

 **.**

" engg dimana ini? "

Konohanaru perlahan mulai sadar, seingatnya dia ingin menyelamatkan kakaknya tapi. tunggu apa yang terjadi dengan kakaknya? Konohamaru bangun dan melihat sekekilingnya ternyata ia ada di rumah sakit. Konohamaru melihat kearah sofa dan di sana terdapat kakak nya yang tertidur lelap. Konohamaru senang kakaknya tidak apa2.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan masuklah Kyuubi. Kyuubi tersenyum kearah Konohamaru dan menghampirinya.

" Nee-chan cantik.."

" bagaimana keadaanmu Konohamaru? "

" aku tidak apa hehe.. aku inikan kuat seperti Nii-san "

Kyuubi tersenyum melihat Konohamaru masih bisa tertawa saat dia masih sakit. Kyuubi mencuri pandang kearah Naruto yang tertidur lelap di sofa. Konohamaru yang melihat kakak cantik memandangi kakak nya tersenyum.

" kalau mau Nee-chan cantik bisa mencium Nii-san hehe.. "

" ..A-apa.. apa.. ma-mana mungkin.. Nii-san mu.. a-akan marah.."

Wajah Kyuubi memerah malu mendengar ucapan Konohamaru. memang sih di hati kecilnya ia ingin mencium dan bercumbu dengan Naruto. Kyuubi mengeleng apa yang dia pikirkan tadi sangatlah salah dan belum waktunya memikirkan itu.

Konohamaru tertawa melihat kakak cantik sepertinya ingin sekali bersama kakak nya. Konohamaru mendapat ide mungkin ia akan jodohkan saja kakak nya dengan kakak cantik ini lagian dia suka kakak cantik ini baik padanya.

" ohh iya Konohamaru ...lihat Nee-chan bawa apa .."

Kyuubi mengambil sesuatu dari kantung belanjaan nya. dan itu adalah sebuah dvd Tournamen Takken yang berjudul the campion of Kitsune! Konohamaru berbinar melihat dvd langka yang terbatas dan sangat mahal itu ada di tangan Kakak cantik nya! tapi apa itu untuk nya?

" Nee-chan cantik ..apa itu untuku? "

" yup benar ini untukmu ... tapi Konohamaru harus janji ..tidak nakal lagi "

Konohamaru menganguk mengerti ucapan Kyuubi. Kyuubi menyerahkan dvd langka itu untuk Konohamaru dan Konohamaru menerimanya dengan mata berbinar senang.

" yeeey terimakasih Nee-chan cantik "

Konohamaru sangat senang sekali bisa memiliki dvd idola favorit nya yaitu Kitsune. andikan saja Konohamaru tau bahwa Kitsune itu kakaknya sendiri. Kyuubi tersenyum melihat Konohamaru sepertinya senang sekali dengan dvd itu.

Kyuubi mengeluarkan uang puluhan juta hanya untuk membeli dvd yang sangat langka itu di pasaran khusus orang kaya. tapi itu membuatnya senang melihat Konohamaru menyukainya.

Tanpa mereka sadari Naruto hanya pura2 tidur Naruto mendengar semuanya. rasanya Naruto memang jatuh cinta pada kebaikan Kyuubi. ya dia berjanji akan mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke di final nanti. kelihatanya adiknya juga sangat nyaman bersama Kyuubi jadi Naruto akan menjadikan Kyuubi istrinya dan itu adalah pilihan terbaik untuknya dan adiknya.

.

.

.

 **-Change scane-**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berdiri dangan banyak orang yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah babak belur di hadapanya. pemuda itu dengan santai berjalan melewati orang2 yang tergeletak itu.

" Sasuke.. "

" ada apa? Nii-san "

Seseorang berjalan menghampiri pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu. dia adalah Itachi Uchiha C.E.O di perusaan Uchiha corp dan kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke pemain Top Takken.

" sebaiknya kau rubah sifatmu itu.. kalau kau ..ingin memiliki Kyuubi "

" Tcih.. ini urusanku dan ..jangan ikut campur Nii-san "

Sasuke mendecih dan berjalan pergi meningalkan Kakaknya. Itachi hanya bisa mengeleng pelan melihat adiknya yang susah di nasehati.

Itachi rasa dia tau kenapa Kyuubi tidak menyukai Sasuke. walaupun banyak gadis di luarsana yang tergila gila pada adiknya. tapi Itachi bisa melihatnya Kyuubi berbeda dengan gadis lain dan ia rasa Kyuubi memang tidak cocok untuk adiknya tapi itu di tentukan di final Tournamen nanti. itu kesepakatan keluarga Kyuubi dengan keluarganya.

" semoga saja ..setelah final nanti kau akan berubah Sasuke.."

Ucap Itachi pelan. ia berjalan kembali keruangan nya. tapi sebelumya Itachi menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membawa semua orang yang babak belur itu kerumah sakit dan masalah biaya akan ia tangung semuanya karena ini kesalahan adiknya.

.

.

.

 **-Change scane-**

Berita tengan live Street Takken semalam menyebar luas, banyak dari para gadis yang terpesona akan wajah Naruto semalam banyak dari mereka yang penasaran Naruto tingal dimana. ya sangat mengejutkan Giant bisa di kalahkan oleh pemuda yang entah siapa mereka tidak tau namanya itu.

Di sebuah kamar hotel bintang lima terlihat seorang gadis bersurai pink pendek sedang berbaring di ranjangnya sambil melihat kearah laptop nya dengan senyuman misterius.

" akhirnya ..aku menemukanmu juga darling ufufu.."

Gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu tersenyum melihat pangeranya dengan cool mengalahkan Giant yang sangat tanguh itu. Sakura tersenyum sudah empat tahun dia mencarinya dan akhirnya ketemu juga pengeranya.

.

Di sebuah kator kepolisian Konoha terlihat seseorang yang juga melihat laptop nya. orang itu mengeleng melihat aksi luar biasa Naruto.

" kau ..sudah menunjukan taringmu..Kitsune atau bisa kupangil Naruto.."

Ucap seorang kepala kepolisan Konoha. dia adalah Iruka mantan menejer Naruto dulu empat tahun yang lalu. tapi Naruto sempat menghilang dan tidak ada kabar lagi darinya hingga sekarang Iruka melihat sendiri aksi Naruto yang spektakuler melawan juara bertahan Giant the campion.

.

Sedangkan di sebuah mansion mewah terlihat ayah dan ibu Kyuubi yang melihat pertarungan Naruto dengan Giant lewat laptop nya, di ruangan tamu keluarga.

" tidak kusangka ..bocah yang bernama Naruto itu sangat hebat dan kuat.."

" iya ..dia bahkan sangat mempesona dan aku baru sadar dia sangat tampan kyaaa.."

Ayah dari Kyuubi itu menatap bosan istrinya. sifat fansgirlnya dulu mulai kambuh dan itu susah untuk di sembuhkan. ayah Kyuubi mengambil secangkir kopi dan menyesapnya.. rasanya sungguh melegakan..putrinya memilih pilihan yang sangat bagus seperti Naruto. tidak salah dia menjodohkan Naruto yang sangat kuat itu dengan putrinya yang cantik. mereka pasti akan hidup bahagia nantinya.

 **To Be Continue..**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : Gaje, Typo, Occ, Mainstream, Humor, Romance, Oc, cerita abal-abal. dll.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

Chapter 03

Tubuh Naruto saat ini melayang entah dimana, sejauh mata memandang hanya ada warna putih, Naruto bingung dia dimana atau lebih tepatnya tempat apa ini? kenapa dia bisa berada di tempat yang semuanya serba putih.

Sebuah lubang vortex tercipta dihadapan Naruto dan menghisap nya, Naruto memejamkan matanya karena terlalu silau di dalam lubang itu. sesaat kemudian Naruto membuka matanya perlahan setelah sinar itu menghilang.

Mata Naruto melebar melihat apa yang ada di hadapanya saat ini. di hadapan Naruto terlihat kota Konoha yang hancur dan gedung2 yang terbakar, tidak ada tanda2 kehidupan di kota ini, dia berdiri sendirian di tengah jalanan yang retak dengan banyak nya gedung yang terbakar di hadapanya.

Konohamaru apa yang terjadi dengan Konohamaru dan Kyuubi? Naruto memikirkan nasib kedua orang yang dia sayanginya itu, dan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya disini? sejauh mata memandang hanya ada gedung2 yang terbakar. Naruto merasa seperti di neraka tidak ada tanda2 kehidupan di sekitarnya yang ada hanya api.

Naruto berlarian menyusuri jalanan kota neraka itu berharap masih ada kehidupan di sekitarnya. setelah lama berlari akhirnya Naruto sampai di pusat kota Konoha atau sekarang kota neraka.

Terlihat dihadapan Naruto ada tumpukan tengkorak kepala manusia yang mengunung tinggi dengan di puncak nya ada sebuah singasanah yang terbuat dari tulang belulang manusia.

Naruto melihat sesosok mahluk yang duduk di singasanah itu. tapi tidak jelas itu apa? karena asap padangan Naruto jadi minim. mahluk itu merentangkan sayap nya yang seperti gagak dan melompat turun tepat di hadapan Naruto.

Kini Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas wujud mahluk itu sebenarnya. dan mahluk itu terlihat seperti dirinya! Naruto sunguh tidak percaya itu memang dirinya.. kenapa dia berwujud iblis?

 **" Manusia.."**

Devil Naruto berpenampilan mengerikan! bermata merah dan bersayap hitam dengan rantai yang melilit di kedua lenganya. tidak lupa dua buah tanduk di kepalanya dan bertelanjang dada hanya mengenakan celana hitam bermotif jilatan api di bawahnya. kulit dari Devil Naruto berwarna hitam dengan aura gelap yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Devil Naruto menyeringai mengerikan malihat Naruto yang terkejut di hadapan nya.

" Si-siapa kau? "

 **" lemah.. "**

" apa maksudmu? .."

Terlihat dilangit langit tercipta layar besar yang menampilkan gambar Naruto dan Devil Naruto. Naruto terkejut apakah Takken akan dimulai? dan lawanya adalah...

 **[Dead Takken Begins]**

 **[Devil Naruto vs Naruto]**

 **[Ronde one]**

Naruto dengan cepat berlari mencoba memukul Devil Naruto, Devil Naruto menghindari pukulan Naruto, Naruto tidak kehabisan akal ia memutar tubuhnya dan menendang tubuh Devil Naruto.

 **Duak!**

Devil Naruto terseret kebelakang karena kuatnya tendangan Naruto. Naruto melompat menukikan kakinya mengincar kepala Devil Naruto, tapi tendangan nya berhasil di halau Devil Naruto dengan menyilangkan kedua tanganya di atas kepalanya, Devil Naruto mengengam kaki Naruto dan membantingnya.

 **Brak!**

 **Brak!**

Devil Naruto dengan brutal membanting tubuh Naruto kekiri kekanan kedepan dan kebelakangnya, terus menerus sampai tanah ikut retak seiring dengan benturan tubuh Naruto, Naruto merasakan seluruh tulang di tubuhnya seperti hancur lebur.

Setelah puas Devil Naruto melemparkan tubuh Naruto, tubuh Naruto terlempar dan membentur tanah beberapa kali, Devil Naruto melompat dan bersalto kebelakang dengan indah.

 **Duak!**

" uhgg! "

Naruto merasakan tulang rusuk nya bertambah remuk saat kaki devil Naruto mendarat dengan indah menghantam tubuhnya, Devil Naruto menginjak injak tubuh Naruto dengan brutal, setelah itu Devil Naruto menendang tubuh Naruto dengan sangat kuat! tubuh Naruto terseret dan berguling di tanah.

Naruto memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya, rasanya seluruh tubuhnya sangat sakit, Naruto bangun dan memandang Devil Naruto yang mengeluarkan rantai nya.

Rantai dari Devil Naruto berusaha memengal tubuh Naruto dari arah samping nya. Naruto melompat menghindari tebasan rantai itu. tapi rentai itu seakan hidup dan mengejar Naruto.

Naruto berlari menghindari ratai itu yang semakin lama semakin dekat dengan nya. Devil Naruto menyeringai dia mengendalikan rantainya dan menambah kecepatanya,

 **Bruk!**

Tubuh Naruto terjatuh karena rantai itu berhasil melilit kaki kanan nya. Devil Naruto menarik rantainya dengan kuat, tubuh Naruto terseret seret di tanah! melayang dan menghantam gedung!

 **Brak!**

Devil Naruto dengan kejam nya terus menghantamkan tubuh Naruto kesetiap bangunan hingga meruntuhkan puluhan gedung pencakar langit. Devil Naruto membuat tubuh Naruto melayang dan menariknya dengan kuat mejatuhkanya dari ketingian.

 **Blaar!**

Terjadi ledakan dan guncangan kuat saat tubuh Naruto menghantam tanah dengan sangat keras. Devil Naruto menarik rantainya kembali ketangan nya, kepulan debu bekas hantaman tubuh Naruto menghilang dan terlihatlah kawah kecil dengan tubuh Naruto yang bermandikan darahnya terbaring sekarat di tengah kawah.

Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya, terlihat tubuhnya yang penuh luka dan tusukan pecahan kaca yang hampir di sekujur tubuh Naruto.

Naruto perlahan lahan bangkit walaupun tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit tapi dia harus melawan nya. Naruto berhasil bangkit dan memandang Devil Naruto yang berada tidak jauh darinya dengan padangan yang sulit di artikan, seolah olah mengatakan ...apa dirinya monster?

" (uhuk)..sebelum kau menghabisiku... (uhuk).. t-tolong beritau aku ..siapa kau sebenarnya? (uhuk).. kenapa kau mirip sekali dengan ku?..(uhuk) (uhuk) "

 **" aku adalah perwujudan kehancuran dunia.. yang sebenarnya! dan aku juga anak dari raja iblis Lucifer.. dengan kata lain aku adalah kau Naruto! "**

Naruto terdiam mendengar jawaban Devil Naruto. apa benar itu adalah wujudnya yang sesunguh nya? apa benar dia anak dari raja iblis? apakah dia yang akan menghancurkan dunia ini? saat Naruto masih bergulat dengan fikiranya, Devil Naruto membuat sebuah bola sihir merah sebesar ban mobil dan langsung menembakanya kearah Naruto.

 **Duuuumm!**

" Arrrrggggg! "

 **-Real world-**

" Arrrrggggg! ...huf huf huf.."

Naruto berteriak dan terbangun dari tidurnya. mimpi tadi benar2 terasa nyata untuknya. Naruto memandang sekelilingnya, teryata dia di kamar hotel lebih tepatnya di kamar VIP milik Kyuubi.

Naruto melihat Kyuubi yang tertidur pulas di samping nya, setelah menjenguk Konohamaru, Naruto mengajak kencan Kyuubi dan berakhir di hotel ini tapi mereka hanya tidur saja dan belum melakukan hubungan itu.

Naruto sunguh lega ternyata tadi hanya mimpi, tapi bagaimana kalau itu menjadi kenyataan? Naruto mengeleng cepat. tidak itu tidak akan menjadi kenyataan.

Tapi kalau benar yang di katakan Devil dirinya tadi bahwa dia adalah anak iblis. Naruto juga tidak tau siapa orang tuanya dia di besarkan di panti asuhan dan saat umur tujuh tahun kakek dari Konohamaru merawatnya jadi ia tidak tau siapa orang tua kandung nya.

Naruto bangun dan berjalan memasuki kamarmandi, Naruto membasuh wajahnya dengan air, Naruto berkaca melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri.

" tidak.. aku tidaklah sejahat itu! "

Naruto menundundukan wajahnya, Naruto tidak sadar tato di lengan kirinya mengeluarkan aura hitam sesaat.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Naruto mendekati Kyuubi dan mencium kening nya, setelah itu Naruto berjalan keluar dari ruang kamar Kyuubi

.

.

 **Skip time.**

Setelah menjenguk adiknya Naruto pergi ketempat kerjanya, dia sudah izin seharian.. bolos kerja kemarin untuk merawat adiknya. dan Jiraiya tentu saja memperbolehkan Naruto cuti sehari. karena Jiraiya tau Naruto sangat menyayangi adik nya melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Naruto saat ini sedang membersihkan kaca di depan resto Pizza prize. walaupun terlihat santai tapi fikiran Naruto entah kemana sejak mimpi yang di alami nya kemarin.

" sebenarnya ..aku ini apa? "

Ucap Naruto lirih. wajah Naruto terlihat tidak bersemangat, dia masih memikirkan perkataan dirinya yang lain di alam mimpinya kemarin.

Kringg! Kringg!

" Pizza prize ..ada yang bisa kami bantu? "

' ya aku pesan dua pizza original dengan potongan sosis.. dan minuman bersoda nya empat..ingat harus di antar ke alamat ini 3*0* sebelum jam satu siang! '

" ahh part time.. baik terimakasih sudah order di Pizza prize.."

' um '

tut! tut!

" Naruto ada pesanan! "

Naruto tersadar saat kakek nya memangil namanya. Naruto secepat mungkin membersihkan kaca itu dan kembali masuk kedalam resto untuk menemui kakek nya.

Seperti biasa Naruto menaiki motornya untuk mengantarkan orderan pelangan, kata kakek nya ini termasuk part time jadi dia harus cepat sampai di tujuan nya.

Di jalanan raya Naruto memacu motornya dengan kecepatan sedang, Naruto melamun sambil berkendara tapi ia segera sadar saat mobil di belakangnya membunyikan klakson, yang artinya menyuruhnya menyingkir dari depan mobil itu.

Naruto menyingkir kesamping membiarkan mobil itu lewat, tapi mobil itu tidak melewatinya malahan besejejer dengan Naruto. kaca belakang mobil itu terbuka dan terlihatlah seseorang yang memegang pistol dan di arahakan pada Naruto.

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

Dua tembakan tempat mengenai tubuh Naruto dan membuatnya lepas kendali hingga menabrak pembatas jembatan dan terjun kesungai.

 **Jleb!**

Sebuah rantai keluar dari lengan kiri Naruto dan menusuk dari bawah jembatan hinga tembus, terlihat Naruto tergantung di bawah jembatan dengan berpegangan rantainya. mata kiri Naruto berubah menjadi merah!

 **" manusia.."**

Sayap hitam milik Naruto perlahan keluar dari pungung nya dan merobek bajunya, terlihat luka bekas tembakan tadi perlahan sembuh dengan sendirinya, Naruto melebarkan sayap nya dan melesat terbang mengejar mobil tadi, sontak kemunculan Naruto di langit mengejutkan beberapa orang yang melihatnya, dari langit Naruto mengeluarkan rantainya dan mencabuk mobil tadi!

 **Duar!**

Mobil itu seketika meledak dan lenyap oleh cambukan rantai Naruto, Naruto melesat terbang kelangit dan menghilang di telan awan.

.

.

 **Skip time**.

Saat ini Naruto berdiri di depan sebuah kamar hotel. manurut yang di bilang kakek nya itu bukan alamat rumah tapi alamat hotel bintang lima. tentunya Naruto membawa pesanan pelangan nya. kalian bingung kenapa Naruto bisa mendapatkan pizza nya lagi? begini yang sebenarnya terjadi.

 **Mini** **Flasback on**

Naruto merintih kesakitan saat dua peluru bersarang tepat di perutnya, ia pun kehilangan kendali motor nya hingga menabrak pembatas jembatan.

' motor jii-san! dan pesananya! '

Batin Naruto, entah bagaimana muncul lubang vortex dan menelan motornya. itu adalah kehendak dari kekuatan iblis Naruto yang secara otomatis merespon apa yang dia mau. tanpa sadar Naruto mengeluarkan rantai dari lengan kirinya dan menusuk tepat di bawah jembatan. hingga ia tergantung dengan berpengangan pada rantai nya. setelah itu kesadaran Naruto menghilang dan ia tidak ingat apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

 **Mini flasback off.**

Tok! tok!

" Pizza prize.. "

Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar itu, tapi tidak ada jawaban, setelah beberapa menit menungu akhirnya pintu kamar itu terbuka,

" pesanan an-.. Sakura! "

Naruto terkejut melihat siapa pemilik kamar hotel ini, ternyata Sakura Haruno atau mantan kekasih nya dulu.

" hai ..Kitsune-kun.. kau terlambat ..tapi tidak apa.. asal kau sebagai gantinya.. darling "

Ucap Sakura mengoda Naruto, Sakura dengan cepat memegang kerah baju Naruto dan menariknya masuk kedalam kamar hotel nya..

.

 **-Change scane-**

 **.**

Kota Konoha salah satu kota terbesar dari lima kota di negara jepang ini, banyak gedung pencakar langit yang berdiri kokoh, tapi ada satu yang paling tinggi dan simbol dari Kota Konoha itu sendiri yaitu menara Takken. tempat dimana seluruh orang didunia ini adu kekuatan dengan bertarung diarena bebas dan disaksikan puluhan juta penonton diseluruh dunia.

Terlihat di depan salah satu gedung bertuliskan Bank Konoha, terdapat seorang tua renta yang meminta minta pada setiap orang yang lewat dengan berbekal gelas plastik di tangan nya.

" Kasihan pak ..kasihan Bu ..saya belum makan.. "

Seorang pemuda berhenti di depan tua renta itu, dengan rokok dimulutnya. pemuda itu berpenampilan ala anak rocker sambil memandang datar tua renata itu.

" Jii-san maaf ..aku lagi bokek tau! dan kau.. berani sekali minta uang padaku.. memangnya didunia ini ada hujan uang hah! "

Bukanya ngasih pemuda itu malah menyemprot tua renta itu dengan perkataan nya yang bisa di bilang mengiha dan tidak sopan. tepat setelah pemuda itu berkata seperti itu lembaran uang jatuh di depan mereka, bukan hanya selebar saja tapi dua lembar! tiga lembar! dan akhirnya seperti hujan uang. sontak hal itu mengejutkan semua orang yang melintas dan berada di depan bank.

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai kuning sebahu dan bertopeng Kitsune menuruni gedung dengan bantuan sebuah tali. pemuda itu turun dengan di sertai hujan uang atau lebih tepatnya uang hasil rampokan, pemuda itu juga membawa ransel di pingung nya yang berisikan uang tentunya.

Kitsune turun tepat di samping tua renta tadi. sontak pemuda berpenampilan rocker itu menjatuhkan puntung rokoknya melihat Kitsune tepat di hadapanya.

" bersikap baiklah ..pada orang yang lebih tua darimu ..mengerti! "

Ucap Kitsune dan di balas angukan pemuda itu, dia bahkan tidak sadar kecing di celana saking takutnya dengan Kitsune. sedangkan tua renta itu ingin memberikan uang yang berjatuhan tadi pada Kitsune tapi Kitsune menolaknya.

" tidak perlu Jii-san ambil saja.. "

" Itu dia jangan sampai lolos! "

Kitsune yang melihat dua orang polisi menuju kearanya langsung berlari menyebrangi jalan dan masuk kedalam mobil van putih.

Puluhan mobil polisi berdatangan mengepung van putih itu. beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara deru mesin motor.

 **Bremm!**

 **Bremm!**

Motor berjenis kawasaki ninja berwarna hitam keluar dari belakang Van, melewati di atas beberapa mobil polisi yang mengepung Van itu.

Setelah melewatinya Kitsune memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, unit polisi juga segera memasuki mobil mereka dan mengejar Kitsune.

Aksi kejar kejaran terlihat di jalan raya, Kitsune menambah kecepatanya, unit mobil polisi juga tidak mau kehilangan Kitsune, mereka menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya.

" disini perlu bantuan ..target menjauh tolong kirimkan bantuan ..copy kami butuh bantuan..di jalan stret 32 "

Seorang polisi mengunakan radionya yang terdapat di mobil nya untuk meminta bantuan, karena target mereka sedikit demi sedikit semakin majauh.

Tidak lama kemudian muncul helikopter bergambar lambang kepolisian Konoha di pintu nya, pintu helikopter terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang gadis yang memegang senapan nya.

' sial sial.. kenapa harus ada helikopter! '

Batin Kitsune uring uringan melihat sebuah helikopter tepat di atasnya, Kitsune memacu motornya lagi menambah kecepatanya hingga mencapai 200mph. Kitsune berusaha menjauh sejauh mungkin jaraknya dengan helikopter itu.

" target semakin menjauh- "

" diam! dan biar kutangani dia "

Ucapan pilot itu di potong oleh seorang gadis berpakaian polisi dan bersurai kuning di ikat ponitail. gadis itu mengarahkan senapanya. dia masih membidik Kitsune. setelah dirasa tepat gadis itu melepaskan tembakan nya.

 **Dor!**

" uhhgg! "

Kitsune merintih kesakitan saat peluru itu tepat mengenai bahu kirinya, dia sempat lepas kendali tapi Kitsune masih bisa mengendalikan motor nya.

" Ara-ara.. dia kuat juga.. ufufu ini semakin menarik.."

Ucap gadis itu dengan senyuman sadis nya, dia kembali mengarahkan senapanya dan kali ini dia mengincar kepala Kitsune, setelah dirasa tepat gadis itu akan melepaskan tembakan nya.

Tapi mungkin ini hari keberuntungan Kitsune, ketika gadis itu ingin melepaskan tembakanya ada sebuah terowongan, gadis itu medecih kesal padahal sedikit lagi kepala Kitsune akan pecah oleh pelurunya.

Helikopter itu terbang dengan cepat melintas di atas terowongan, gadis itu tersenyum mungkin Kitsune akan keluar dari ujung terowongan dan saat itu tiba ia pastikan kepala Kitsune pecah.

Puluhan unit mobil polisi juga memasuki terowongan mengejar Kitsune. Tapi setelah menungu beberapa menit yang keluar dari ujung terowongan hanya puluhan mobil polisi saja tidak ada tanda2 Kitsune.

" target menghilang.. copy target menghilang.. "

Gadis itu mendecih kesal saat mendengar suara radio itu. buruanya hilang padahal tadi sedikit lagi dia bisa memecahkan kelapa Kitsune.

.

 **-Change scane-**

 **.**

Sore harinya terlihat Naruto berjalan dengan santai menyusuri jalanan Konoha, hari ini cukup mengejutkan Naruto. pertama dia tidak ingat apapun setelah insiden tembakan itu, kedua adalah pertemuanya dengan mantan kekasihnya, apa nanti ada kejutan lagi untuknya? semoga saja tidak.

Tidak terasa Naruto sampai di depan rumahnya. tapi kenapa ada sepasang sepatu di depan pintunya? Naruto rasa itu bukanlah punya Konohamaru atau dirinya karena ukuranya lebih besar. dan lagian Konohamaru juga masih dirawat di rumah sakit. Naruto melihat pintunya juga terbuka sedikit yang artinya tidak terkunci. perasaan Naruto tidak enak ia perlahan membuka pintunya dan masuk.

" aku pulang.."

" selamat datang.. "

Naruto terkejut saat ada yang menjawab nya. Naruto tau adiknya masih dirawat di rumah sakit lalu siapa itu? orang itu berdiri dari sofa dan berbalik memandang Naruto.

Sungguh Naruto terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di hadapanya ini, dia adalah Iruka atau menejernya dulu saat dia masih mengikuti Tournamen Takken sebagai Kitsune.

" Iruka Nii-san .."

" lama tak bertemu Naruto.."

" kenapa Nii-san bisa tau ..tempatku? dan ada urusan apa sampai Nii-san kesini? "

" ohh hanya kebetulan sekalian berkunjung ..dan ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu Naruto "

" baiklah silahkan duduk ..Nii-san ..aku mau menganti pakaian ku dulu "

Ucap Naruto. Iruka menganguk dan kembali duduk di sofa, Naruto berjalan melewati Iruka dan memasuki kamarnya. setelah beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dengan pakaian seperti biasa.

Naruto berjalan kearah dapur dan membuat dua gelas menuman bersoda, setalah itu ia kembali keruang depan dengan membawa nampan yang terdapat minuman tadi, Naruto menaruh nampanya di meja. ia membagi satu minuman untuk Iruka dan satunya lagi untuknya.

" silahkan di minum Nii-san "

" ah iya terimakasih Naruto "

Naruto ikut duduk di sofa tepat dihadapan Iruka. Naruto meminum minuman bersodanya yang ia buat tadi, begitu juga dengan Iruka. keduanya terdiam selama beberapa menit tidak ada yang memulai percakapan.

" jadi.. sebenarnya ada apa Nii-san? "

" umm bagaimana ya mengatakanya.. langsung ke intinya saja ..Naruto apa kau merampok bank? "

Naruto yang sedang minum hapir tersedak mendengar ucapan Iruka. merampok? apa kakaknya itu sedang mabuk atau semacamnya? dia seharian ini di hotel Sakura lebih tepatnya ia di ikat Sakura,

Sakura mentrasfer uang dengan jumplah banyak ke rekening Jiraiya. hingga Jiraiya dengan matre nya membiarkan Naruto libur sepuasnya dan itu membuat Naruto menghela nafas lelah dan sekarang kakak nya menuduhnya merampok bank! coba an apa lagi yang menimpanya.

" tidak.. sungguh aku tidak merampok Nii-san.. dan Nii-san juga tau bukan aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu.."

" Nii-san tau Naruto.. kau tidak akan melakukan itu.. tapi bisa kau jelaskan tentang ini? "

Iruka menyerahkan sebuah dokumen pada Naruto. Naruto menerima dokumen itu dan membacanya di situ juga tertera gambar Kitsune! sungguh Naruto sangat terkejut setelah membaca isi dari dokumen itu.

" itu..bukan aku Nii-san sunguh.. Nii-san juga tau bukan ..baju dan perlengkapan Kitsune di simpan Nii-san sendiri ..jadi mana mungkin itu aku! "

Iruka menganguk ia juga berfikiran sama dengan Naruto, perlengkan Kitsune masih ada di dalam sebuah kotak digudangnya. tapi yang membuat Iruka berfikiran itu Naruto adalah rambutnya yang sama, tingginya dan pakaian Kitsune nya juga sama seperti Naruto. itulah yang membuat Iruka bingung tapi dia yakin itu bukanlah Naruto.

" Nii-san percaya ..itu bukanlah dirimu Naruto.. maka dari itu Nii-san ingin membicarakan ini padamu.. "

Ucap Iruka sambil kembali meminum minuman soda nya, Naruto menganguk mengerti, Naruto merasa lega kakak nya percaya pada nya.

" Naruto apa kau mau membantu.. kepolisian Konoha untuk menangkap Kitsune palsu ini? "

Ucap Iruka berharap Naruto mau membantunya. Naruto berfikir apa dia akan membantu kakaknya? setelah lama terdiam Naruto sudah memutuskan apa yang akan dia lakukan.

" baiklah aku akan membantu Nii-san ..lagian dia juga sudah mencemarkan namabaiku sebagai Kitsune.. "

Ucap Naruto. Iruka merasa senang Naruto mau membantunya menangkap Kitsune palsu itu. setelah itu kedua nya berbincang bincang dengan topik lain. kerna sudah lebih dari empat tahun Naruto tidak bertemu Iruka begitupula sebaliknya.

.

 **-Change scane-**

 **.**

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai kuning sebahu dan memakai topeng Kitsune. berjalan di sebuah hutan dengan memegangi lengan kirinya yang terkena tembakan tadi.

Pemuda itu bersandar di bawah pohon besar. ia sudah tidak kuat berjalan. pemuda itu melepaskan topeng Kitsune nya dan terlihatlah wajah yang sama dengan Naruto! bahkan dilihat dari manapun dia sama persis seperti Naruto. yang membedakan keduanya adalah warna matanya. kalau Naruto bersafir biru laut. sedangkan pemuda itu bersafir hitam kelam.

" Udon.. Moegi.. maaf sepertinya Nii-san tidak akan pulang.. sekarang uhgg! "

Ucap pemuda itu pelan. ia teringat kedua adiknya di rumah pasti mereka sudah menungu dirinya. ia tidak boleh menyerah disini ya kedua adiknya sudah menungu nya. pemuda itu kembali bangkit dan melanjutkan jalanya.

 **To Be Continue..**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning :Typo, Gaje, Occ, Oc, Romance, Mainstream, Cerita abal-abal, Humor, Supranatural, dll.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Enjoy.

.

.

.

Chapter 04

Malam hari di kota Konoha. terlihat seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan karakter utama di cerita ini, kalian bisa memangilnya Namikaze Menma, Menma sedang berjalan di jalanan kota Konoha.

Menma juga membawa kantung plastik belanjaan nya, tadi sebelum pulang ia sempat mampir ke supermartket untuk membeli persedian makanan untuknya dan kedua adiknya.

Setelah lama berjalan akhirnya Menma sampai di depan rumah nya, bahkan rumahnya juga hampir mirip dengan rumah Naruto, Menma mengambil sesuatu dari kantung nya, ia membuka pintu dan memasuki rumahnya.

" aku pulang.."

" yeeey Nii-san pulang hehe ..kami sudah menungu Nii-san dari tadi.. "

Ucap Udon dan Moegi juga menganguk. Menma tersenyum senang melihat kedua adiknya duduk manis di meja makan, Menma berjalan menghampiri kedua adiknya.

" maaf ..membuat kalian menunggu.. Nii-san tadi ada urusan sebentar .."

" umm tidak apa Nii-san ..jangan dengarkan Udon.. dia memang suka seperti itu "

Ucap Moegi. sedangkan Udon hanya tertawa garing merasa bersalah pada kakak nya. Menma ikut tersenyum melihat candaan kedua adiknya. Menma menaruh barang belanjaan nya di meja.

" Udon..Moegi silahkan makan yang kalian suka ..Nii-san ada urusan sebentar ..ohh jangan lupa sisanya taruh di kulkas.."

Ucap Menma. mata Udon dan Moegi berbinar melihat banyak nya makanan di katung belanjaan kakak nya, mulai dari ramen cup sosis dan lain lain. Udon dan Moegi menganguk mengerti kesibukan kakaknya.

Menma mengambil jaketnya, setelah itu dia keluar dari rumahnya, Menma berjalan di jalanan malam kota Konoha. tujuan nya hanya satu yaitu menuju kearah sebuah bar malam Konoha yang lumayan dekat dari rumah nya.

Tidak terasa Menma sudah sampai di depan bar malam Konoha, tanpa berfikir lagi Menma langsung memasuki bar. setelah masuk terdengar suara musik dan banyaknya anak muda yang berjoget dugem dan lain lain.

Menma berdesakan dengan orang orang yang sedang asyik berjoget di iringi musik dj. Menma tersenyum melihat kearah gadis pelayan bar, gadis itu bersurai merah dengan wajahnya yang sangat cantik.

" hey manis .. layani aku.."

 **Plak!**

" jangan macam macam dengan ku! "

Menma melihat ada keributan kecil antara gadis itu dengan seorang pemuda pengunjung bar. jelas saja gadis itu marah pantatnya di remas oleh pemuda brengsek di depanya ini. pemuda itu tidak terima di tampar gadis di depanya ini. pemuda itu ingin menampar gadis itu tapi sebelum itu..

 **Duak!**

Sebuah rasa sakit ia rasakan di ulu hatinya. terlihat Menma berada di depan nya dan menyeringai. sontak pemuda itu mundur perlahan sambil memegangi perut nya. pemuda itu langsung berlari keluar bar. siapa yang tidak takut coba? melihat orang yang berhasil mengalahkan Giant.

Menma bingung apa seringai nya begitu menakutkan? hingga membuat orang tadi yang melihatnya seperti melihat hantu saja.

Menma terkejut di peluk dari bekakang oleh gadis itu. Menma tersenyum dia membalikan badan nya dan membalas pelukan gadi itu.

" Mou~ Menma-kun ..kenapa baru datang aku kangen tau.."

" maaf Sara.. aku ada urusan ..dan bisakah kita bicara di kamarmu? "

Gadis yang bernama Sara itu merona malu apa Menma ingin melakukan itu dengan nya? tapi ini terlalu cepat dan dia belum siap lahir batin. Menma yang melihat Sara diam saja hanya menghela nafas lelah. dia tau apa yang ada di fikiran Sara saat ini mendengar kata kekamarnya.

" Menma-kun ..aku belum s-siap! "

" jangan berfikiran aneh Sara.. aku hanya ingin tau pendapatmu tentang ini.."

Menma memperlihatkan bahu kirinya, sontak Sara terkejut melihat pundak Menma berdarah. tanpa berfikir lama Sara menarik Menma keruangan kushus para pekerja di bar lebih tepatnya kekamar nya.

Sesampainya di kamar Sara langsung mengunci pintunya. Sara membuka jaket dan baju Menma. Menma sedikit merintih karena Sara membuka bajunya dengan kasar. Sara menutup mulutnya ia terkejut melihat bahu kiri Menma yang berlubang dan mengeluarkan darah.

" Me-Menma-kun apa yang terjadi? "

" aku ..di tembak orang tak dikenal.."

" kalau begitu ..biar ku obati.. tunggu sebentar Menma-kun "

Ucap Sara. setelah itu Sara berjalan kearah lemarinya mencari kotak p3k nya. Menma duduk di ranjang Sara, Menma memandang Sara yang masih sibuk mencari kotak p3k.

' maaf Sara.. '

Batin Menma. Menma tidak ingin Sara mengetahui yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Menma tidak ingin gadis sebaik dan sepolos Sara ikut terlibat dalam dunia nya.

Sara menghampiri Menma dengan membawa kotak p3k nya. Sara duduk di samping Menma dan mulai mengobati Menma. pertama Sara membuka kotak itu. ia mengambil kapas dan mengelap darah Menma.

Menma yang melihat itu tersenyum sekaligus merintih karena Sara mengusapnya terlalu kasar. setelah selesai membersihkan darah Menma. Sara mengambil alkoholnya ia menuangkan ke kapas dan di oleskan pada luka Menma.

" uhhg ..Sara perih.. pelan saja! "

" tahan sedikit Menma-kun.. "

Setelah selesai megolesi alkohol. Sara mengambil dua kapas dan perban. Sara menutup lubang bakas tembakan itu dengan kapas dan memperban nya secara hati-hati.

Hati Menma menghangat melihat apa yang dilakukan Sara. rasanya Menma tidak salah mencintai gadis sebaik Sara. ya Menma sudah lama memendam perasaanya pada Sara. bukanya dia tidak berani mengungkapkan nya, tapi Menma sudah janji pada dirinya sendiri. kalau dia akan mengungkapkan nya setelah berhenti menjadi perampok dan mempunyai pekerjaan yang menjamin nya dan adik adiknya.

Sara sudah selesai memperban luka Menma. Sara memandang Menma begitu juga sebaliknya. keduanya saling memandang. Sara perlahan mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Menma.

Cup*

Bibir keduanya bersentuhan. Sara melumat dan menghisap bibir Menma dengan ganas. Menma hanya diam membiarkan Sara berbuat semaunya. semakin lama ciuman Sara semakin panas. Sara bahkan tidak ragu menjilati dagu bibir dan pipi Menma.

" ssst.. tenang gadisku.. belum saatnya kita melakukan ini.."

Saat Sara ingin mencium bibir Menma lagi, jari tangan Menma menempel di bibirnya. dan ucapan Menma tadi membuat kesadaran Sara kembali, sontak wajah Sara memerah maksimal dan mengeluarkan asap dari telinga nya.

" Kyaaaa! Menma-kun no bakaa! "

 **Plak!**

Sara berteriak dan menampar pipi Menma. Sara berdiri membuka pintunya dan lansung berlari keluar kamarnya. sedangkan Menma yang melihat itu tersenyum sambil mengelus bekas tamparan Sara di pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Change scane-**

Haruno Sakura mantan kekasih Kitsune atau Naruto, saat ini di landa kegelisahan. Sakura mondar mandir di kamar hotel nya. ia masih memikirkan ucapan Naruto padanya kemarin.

Sakura mengaku salah karena dulu sempat jatuh cinta pada Sasuke dan menghiananti cinta tulus Naruto. Sakura menyesal dia sangat menyesal menghianati Naruto dulu.

 **Flasback on.**

Sakura menarik kerah baju Naruto dan membawanya masuk ke kamar hotel nya. Sakura modorong tubuh Naruto keranjang nya dan menindih tubuh Naruto.

" Kitsune-kun ...aku aku ing- "

" Sakura ..hentikan ini, kau sudah tau bukan di antara kita.. sudah tidak ada hubungan apa apa lagi.."

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Naruto di bawahnya menangis. ia akui ia sempat salah pada Naruto dulu dan Sakura ingin menebus kesalahan nya dengan berhubungan intim, tapi sepertinya Naruto seperti tidak menyukainya lagi.

" Naruu.. (hiks) maafkan aku (hiks) "

Sakura menangis dan air matanya berjatuhan ke wajah Naruto. jujur Naruto tidak tega melihat Sakura menangis. tapi mau bagaimana lagi luka yang di berikan Sakura dulu masih membekas di hatinya. tangan Naruto bergerak menghapus air mata Sakura.

" jangan menangis Sakura... aku sudah memaafkanmu.. tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan nya.."

" (hiks)..(hiks).."

Air mata Sakura semakin banyak mengalir dari safir indahnya. di maafkan tapi tidak terlupakan. Sakura tau memang kesalahanya pada Naruto sangat banyak dan Naruto dengan mudah nya memaafkan nya?... kini Sakura benar benar menyesal sangat menyesal dulu memilih Uchiha brengsek itu. rasanya Sakura ingin waktu kembali di putar maka dia tidak ingin membuat kesalahan yang sama.

" sudah jangan menangis Sakura ..apa ini angota dari There Angels? yang..dulu dengan beraninya menantang Kitsune? "

" Mou~... (hiks) jangan ..bercanda Naruu (hiks) ...(hiks) "

Sakura sempat cemberut di sela sela tangisanya. Sakura heran kenapa Naruto suka sekali membuat dirinya cemberut dan memerah malu. Sakura dulu benar benar sangat bodoh mencampakan orang sabaik dan rendah hati seperti Naruto ini. Sakura sangat menyesal dia benar benar sangat menyesal.

" Sakura ..bisa kau menyingkir dari- "

" Tidak..(hiks) biarkan seperti ini Naruu...(hiks) (hiks) kumohon .."

" tapi Sakura aku bisa di pecat Jii-san.. kalau bolos kerja lagi.."

Ucap Naruto. Sakura dengan cepat mengambil ponsel nya. Sakura menekan tombol dan menghubungi tempat Naruto bekerja.

' Pizza prize.. ada yang bisa kami bantu..'

" iya ..aku ingin (hiks).. Naruto-kun bersamaku.. seharian ini (hiks).."

' maaf tidak bisa Naruto.. harus bekerja sesuai dengan- '

" (hiks).. berapa yang kau mau? "

' ahh itu bisa di atur hehe '

" nanti ku kirimkan ..(hiks) "

Tut! tut!

Sakura mematikan ponselnya dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat. mulut Naruto menganga mendengar percakapan Sakura dengan kakek nya tadi. Naruto baru sadar kalau kakek nya ternyata sangat matre. Sakura yang melihat mulut Naruto menganga tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

Cup*

Sakura mendekati wajah Naruto dan langsung mencium bibirnya. lidah Sakura memasuki rongga mulut Naruto dan mengobrak ngabrik isi di dalam mulut Naruto. sontak Naruto terkejut dengan Sakura yang tiba tiba mencium nya.

Sakura berciuman sambil mengambil borgol dari sakunya. Sakura dengan cepat memborgol kedua tangan Naruto pada masing masing sudut ranjangnya. sotak mata Naruto melotot di sela sela ciumanya dengan Sakura. Naruto terkejut dengan aksi nekat Sakura yang memborgol kedua tangan nya.

" muach ..hah ahh... Naruu "

" Sakura! apa maksud- hmm hmm "

Sakura dengan cepat menutup mulut Naruto dengan lakban. Sakura tersenyum nakal kearah Naruto. Naruto menelan ludahnya melihat senyuman Sakura. perasaan Naruto benar benar tidak enak melihat senyuman itu.

" Ara~ inikah Kitsune-kun yang kuat itu? ufufu... Ne~ apa kau bisa kuat..menahan nafsu N-a-r-u-t-o..-kun? "

 **Warning : bumbu Lemon! 18 tahunan!**

Setalah berucap seperti itu perlahan Sakura membuka kancing bajunya. setelah terbuka Sakura dengan cepat melepaskan bajunya dan membuangnya sembarangan. sekarang terlihat ukuran dada Sakura yang lumayan wow terbungkus bra hitam.

Naruto melotot dan menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di wajah Naruto. Sakura yang melihat itu tersenyum nakal. Sakura meremas kedua dadanya dengan pelan dan mengoda.

" ahh.. Naruu ahh ..sstt.. "

Suara Sakura terdengar sangat erotis, Naruto uring uringan di bawah Sakura. junior nya seperti mendapat sinyal 4G! sangat kuat hinga perlahan lahan mulai bangun.

" Hmm hmmm..! "

" Ara~ kau bicara apa? Kitsune-kun.. aku tidak mengerti.."

Sakura tersenyum nakal mengoda Naruto. tangan Sakura kebelakang melepas kaitan bra nya. Sakura membuang bra nya kesembarang tempat. mata Naruto hampir keluar melihat dada indah Sakura yang sangat mengoda itu.

" ahh ..Naruu jangan melihatku terus ..a-aku malu.. Naru no Echi "

Hati Naruto seperti di tikam dengan ucapan Sakura itu. bukanya dia yang memulai hal yang berbau Echi ini? jangan salahkan dirinya. dan itu adalah reaksi normalnya kalau di kasih lihat sesuatu yang mengoda nafsu nya.

Entah sadar atau tidak tato di lengan kiri Naruto bercahaya kemerahan. borgrol yang menguci kedua tangan Naruto melebur. Naruto langsung melepaskan lakbanya dan memeluk tubuh Sakura.

" Na-Naru.. "

" Sakura.. kumohon jangan lakukan ini lagi.. kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa... mengertilah Sakura "

" (hiks)... (hiks) "

Sakura menangis dan membalas pelukan Naruto. Sakura sunguh ingin seperti dulu lagi saat Naruto memanja dirinya mencintai dirinya ..dan memperhatikan dirinya. Sakura menangis bila mengingat kenangan indah bersama Naruto dulu.

" sstt.. jangan menangis Sakura... kalau kau menginginkan ku.. buatlah aku kembali mencintaimu Sakura.. dan itu mungkin sulit... karena di hatiku sudah terisi dengan orang lain.."

" (hiks).. Naruu.. (hiks) ..aku ..(hiks) akan membuatmu..(hiks) mencintaiku lagi.. (hiks) dan saat itu terjadi..(hiks) ..aku tidak akan melepaskanmu.. (hiks) "

Sakura mengeratkan pelukanya dia sungguh ingin bersama Naruto nya lagi. Sakura berjanji akan membuat Naruto kembali padanya. walaupun Sakura tau di hati Naruto ada gadis lain. tapi dia tidak akan menyerah mendapatkan Naruto nya kembali.

 **Flasback dan bumbu lemon! off.**

Setelah kejadian itu Sakura dan Naruto tidur bersama di kamar hotel Sakura. mereka berpelukan mesra seperti sepasang kekasih. sebenarnya Naruto ingin pulang tapi Sakura menahanya dan memeluknya. akhirnya Naruto ikut tertidur di kamar Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Another World.**

Terlihat seorang gadis duduk di sebuah singasanah yang sangat megah dan terbuat dari emas. gadis itu sangat cantik bepenampilan seperti Dewi.

" Hmm... bumi? tempatnya mahluk sampah yang lemah.. dan kau bilang kau merasakan pancaran energi besar? "

 **" iya Hime-sama.. tidak di ragukan lagi.. energi ini bahkan bisa melenyapkan seluruh kehidupan di alam semesta! "**

Ucap roh seorang gadis bernama Una yang berdiri di samping singasanah. sedangkan gadis yang duduk di singasanah berfikir. apa benar yang dirasakan Una? kalau di bumi ada pancaran energi yang mampu melenyapkan seluruh kehidupan? dan kalau itu benar maka akan sangat berbahaya untuk dunia nya.

" Una ..kirimkan pasukan terkuat kita ..satu persatu ke bumi.. dan cari siapa yang memiliki pancaran energi yang membahayakan dunia kita itu! "

 **" baik Hime-sama.. akan ku kirim pasukan terbaik dan terkuat yang anda ingin kan "**

" bagus dan kita lihat.. mahluk sampah di bumi bisa apa? kecuali terbakar ufufu.. "

Gadis itu ternsenyum sadis. seketika di depan singasanah nya muncul hologram yang terbuat dari sihir dan memperlihatkan bumi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Change scane-**

Natuto saat ini sedang melakukan latihan nya di halaman belakang rumah Iruka. dan Naruto juga bertelanjang dada memperlihatkan tubuhya yang atletis,

Naruto menendang meninju dan melompat, Naruto melakukan semua gerakan nya dulu. surai kuning nya berkibar tertiup hembusan angin. terlihat tubuh Naruto yang di penuhi keringatnya sendiri.

" Uchiha Sasuke.. ! "

Naruto dengan brutal meninju udara kosong. otot di tubuh Naruto meningkat seiring dengan gerakanya. Naruto melompat dan bersalto kebelakang dengan indah.

 **Brak!**

Tanah retak saat kaki Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna. Naruto masih terus melakukan gerakanya dulu. tubuhnya harus lebih kuat lagi untuk bisa mengikuti Tournamen Takken yang akan di mulai dua bulan lagi.

Sedangkan di saat yang bersamaan, gadis bersurai kuning berpaiakan polisi berdiri di pintu masuk rumah Iruka. gadis itu bernama Yamanaka Ino.

Tok! Tok!

" Iruka-san? ..hallo ada orang? "

Ucap Ino sambil mengetuk pintu rumah Iruka. sudah lebih dari tiga kali Ino mengetuk pintu rumah Iruka tapi dari tadi tidak ada jawaban dari Iruka. apa bos nya itu sedang tidak ada dirumah? fikir Ino.

Tanpa permisi Ino membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci itu dan masuk kedalam rumah Iruka.

Ino mencari keseluruh ruangan di rumah Iruka, tapi Ino tidak menemukan Iruka di manapun. Ino menghela nafas jadi benar bos nya tidak ada di rumah. Ino menaruh dokumen yang ia pegang di meja.

Dan saat Ino ingin beranjak pergi dari rumah Iruka, ia mendengar suara yang berasal dari belakang rumah bosnya.

 **Brak!**

" ehh? apa itu? "

Ucap Ino. karena penasaran Ino berjalan kearah belakang rumah Iruka, dan sesampainya di halaman belakang Ino terkejut melihat banyaknya tanah yang retak. wajah Ino memerah melihat kearah tubuh atletis Naruto yang sedang berlatih.

Naruto tidak sadar di perhatikan oleh Ino. Naruto terus memukul dan menendang udara kosong. sudah lebih dari lima menit Ino memperhatikan Naruto dengan intens. Ino meneguk ludah nya melihat tubuh Naruto di basahi keringatnya.

Rasanya Ino pernah melihat Naruto tapi ia lupa dimamana dan kapan? setelah lama mengingat, akhirnya Ino mengingatnya itu adalah mantan kekasih Sakura dulu dan orang yang berhasil mengalahkan Giant.

" Ara~ dia tampan juga.. dan mengoda.. aku jadi ingin bermain dengan nya ..ufufu "

Ino menekan sebuah tombol di gelang nya. dan beberapa menit kemudian muncul puluhan drone di langit. Naruto menghentikan latihanya. kenapa banyak drone? apa Takken akan di mulai.. fikir Naruto.

 **[Street Takken Begins]**

 **[The There Angels Ino Vs Another man? ]**

 **[Ronde one]**

Naruto menganga mendengar itu. Naruto bahkan tidak ingin bertarung saat ini tubuhnya masih lelah, insting Naruto mengatakan untuk menunduk. Naruto menunduk dan tepat setalah itu kaki Ino hanya menendang udara kosong.

Naruto dengan cepat memutar tubuh nya dan ingin menendang lawanya di belakang nya. Naruto menghentikan tendangan nya tepat beberapa centi meter dari pipi Ino hinga menyebabkan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah Ino dari samping.

" Ara~ kuat nya.. Ne~ kalau kena kepalaku bisa pecah tadi ufufu.."

" Yamanaka-san.. apa yang kau lakukan disini? dan kenapa kau menyerangku? "

" umm ..pangil aku Ino ..tambah Chan juga boleh ufufu.. dan apa tadi? aku tidak dengar ucapan mu sayang? "

" Ino-san apa yang- "

Naruto menghindar dari tendangan Ino. Naruto terus mengindari setiap serangan Ino. Naruto menangkis tendangan Ino yang mengincar kepalanya. Naruto juga menangkap kepalan tangan Ino yang mencoba memukul wajahnya. Naruto mendorong tubuh Ino dengan pelan. walupun pelan tapi tubuh Ino oleng kebelakang.

Naruto melompat dan mencoba memukul Ino yang lengah. pukulan Naruto berhenti tepat beberapa centi meter dari hidung Ino hingga menyebabkan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah cantik Ino dan membuat rambut Ino berkibar.

" Ino-san kenapa kau menyerangku lagi? "

" Ara~Ara sangat kuat ufufu.. Ne~ sayang kau tau bukan? saat Takken dimulai ..tidak ada kata bicara lagi ..ufufu "

Ucap Ino dengan tawanya. Naruto baru ingat ada drone di atas mereka yang membawa kameranya. dan saat ini ia pasti sedang di tonton jutaan orang di dunia ini.

" aku menyerah kau menang Ino-san "

 **[Another man? Surender]**

 **[The There Angels Ino Win]**

Para penonton di seluruh dunia mengeluh dan kecewa melihat pertandingan yang sangat singkat ini. padahal mereka ingin melihat pertarungan salah satu angota There Angels dengan orang yang berhasil mengelahkan Giant kemarin.

Ino hanya menatap datar Naruto. dengan gerakan cepat Ino mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga jatuh dan menindihnya.

" kenapa? ..kenapa kau menyerah? apa kau takut melukaiku? Naru "

" kau benar Ino-san aku tidak ingin ..melukaimu "

Ucap Naruto dengan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Ino sungguh terkejut mendengar jawaban Naruto. entah kenapa Ino merasa bersalah pada Naruto. dia juga dulu sering menyakiti perasaan Naruto dengan kata-kata nya bahkan Ino juga yang menyuruh Sakura meningalkan Naruto.

" (hiks) ..kenapa? (hiks) kenapa kau sangat baik.. Naruu (hiks) ..maafkan aku (hiks) aku..menyesal..(hiks) "

" jangan menangis ...aku sudah memaafkan mu jauh sebelum kau minta maaf ..Ino-san "

Ucap Natuto. kedua tangan Naruto bergerak menghapus air mata Ino. tangisan Ino semakin menjadi mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ino benar-benar menyesal mengikuti perkataan Sasuke yang akhirnya memberikan janji palsu kepadanya.

Tangisan Ino perlahan mereda. jantung Ino berdetak cepat saat Naruto memegang dan mengelus pipinya. Ino dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

Cup*

Bibir Ino dan bibir Naruto menyatu. Ino mencium bibir Naruto dengan ganas. Ino melumat dan mengigit bibir Naruto, Naruto membuka mulutnya karena bibirnya sakit terus di gigit dan di lumat Ino. Ino tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu ia memasukan lidahnya dan mengobrak ngabrik isi di dalam mulut Naruto.

Ciuman itu memabukan Naruto hingga tanpa sadar kedua tangan nya bergerak melepas kacing baju Ino satu persatu. tangan Ino juga bergerak kebelakang dan memasuki celana training Naruto. Ino mengelus-elus dengan lembut junior Naruto yang masih terbungkus celana dalamnya

" ehem ..setidaknya kalian cari kamar sana! "

Ino dan Naruto terkejut dan sepontan langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka. telihat Iruka yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Ino langsung berdiri melihat ada bos nya.

" Iruka-san ini ..tidak seperti yang anda fikirkan! "

" ohh lalu apa yang terjadi dengan pakaianmu? Ino "

Ino melihat kearah bajunya. sontak wajah Ino memerah seperti kepiting rebus melihat semua kancing di bajunya lepas dan memperlihatkan bra nya yang berwarna ungu.

" Kyaaaa.. Naru-kun no Echi "

 **Duak!**

" uggh.. Ba-barangku.. Barangku! "

Teriak Ino dan tanpa sengaja menginjak Junior Naruto. Ino berlari menjauhi Iruka dan Naruto dengan terus meneriaki Naruto mesum. sedangkan Naruto saat ini masih merintih kesakitan Juniornya di injak Ino tadi.

" Ba-b-barangku! ..ugg! ketan ketan! bubur! "

Iruka hanya bisa berdoa semoga barang Naruto dapat pencerahan setelah di injak. entah kenapa Iruka juga meraba bararangnya.. uhgg pasti sakit di injak sepatu boot Ino ..fikir Iruka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue..**

ahaha ..#plak) hiatus sementara ..terimakasih riview nya di chap kemarin

pasti di lanjutkan jangan kawatir setidaknya sampai end season 1 dan season 2 pasti ada tentunya..

Spesial untuk Reader-san yang baik apa kalian ingin cerita ini di clover dengan Highscool dxd? kalau iya tulis di kolom riview.

Log out.


End file.
